FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to fishing rods and more particularly, to an arm support for stabilizing a fishing rod on a fisherman's arm and preventing the fisherman's wrist from becoming fatigued when lures are retrieved and fish are hooked and played. In a preferred embodiment the arm support is characterized by a relatively stiff, yet somewhat resilient rod having a straight portion and a hook-shaped, curved portion defined by multiple rod segments extending from one another in angular relationship. The straight portion of the arm support protrudes from the handle of the fishing rod and the curved portion is shaped to fit beneath the wrist and forearm of the fisherman, such that the forearm spans the distance between the two transverse legs of the curved portion. Alternatively, the straight portion of the arm support can be fitted with a reel seat, finger grip or flange and connecting threads for attaching a fishing rod to the arm support.
One of the problems encountered in retrieving lures and playing large fish such as catfish, bass and the like on the end of a fishing line using a rod and reel is the constant pressure which the fishing rod exerts on the fisherman's wrist. This pressure results in rapid arm and wrist fatigue and detracts from the pleasure of fishing, as well as increases the possibility of inadvertently dropping the fishing rod into the water due to such fatigue. The arm support of this invention is designed to be either permanently built into the handle of the fishing rod, removably threaded into a pre-threaded socket or nipple located in or on the handle or fitted with a reel seat and connecting threads for mounting on a fishing rod. The fisherman grips the fishing rod handle and when a fish is played on the end of the fishing line, the curved portion of the arm support located under the fisherman's forearm, exerts pressure upwardly against the forearm, instead of on the wrist, thereby relieving pressure on the fisherman's wrist. Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide an arm support for mounting in the handle of a fishing rod and stabilizing the fishing rod on the arm of a fisherman.
Another object of this invention is to provide an arm support extending from the handles of fishing rods for removing from a fisherman's wrist excess pressure exerted by the weight of a hooked fish, which arm support is characterized by a relatively stiff rod having a straight rod portion or segment for fixed or removable attachment to the fishing rod handle and a generally C-shaped curved rod portion which includes multiple rod segments linearly extending from one another in selected angular relationship and positioned beneath the fisherman's forearm to exert pressure upwardly against the fisherman's forearm when lures are retrieved and fish are hooked and played on the fishing line and rod.
A further object of this invention is to provide an arm support which may be removably threaded in a pre-threaded socket located in the handle end of a fishing rod to support the wrist of a fisherman when the fisherman is retrieving lures and playing fish and the fish and lures are exerting pressure on the end of the rod.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a fishing rod arm support characterized by an elongated rod segment extending from the rod handle and a curved rod portion extending from the elongated rod portion for positioning under the forearm of a fisherman, the straight rod portion including a flange-mounted, cylindrical nut provided with interior threads for removably engaging external threads on a nipple which protrudes rearwardly from the handle of a fishing rod and slidably receives the straight rod portion, to removably mount the arm support on the fishing rod handle.
Another object of the invention is to provide an arm support which is equipped with a reel seat and rod mount connection for receiving and mounting a reel and a fishing rod, which arm support further includes a curved segment extending from the reel seat for supporting the forearm while the fisherman retrieves lures and plays hooked fish.